a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an energy-saving power socket with slave power supply, and more particularly to a power socket which is provided with plural receptacles, wherein power supply for part of the receptacles is determined by a working status of a master receptacle of primary load that when a main appliance, electricity of which comes from the receptacle of primary load, stops working, slave receptacles will cut off the power supply associatively, without turning off appliances of the slave receptacles, thereby avoiding those appliances to be idle to waste electricity, and allowing a control circuit not to waste electricity while not working.
b) Description of the Prior Art
Due to functional particularity, electromechanical or electronic equipment should be divided into individual units which are assembled for system application. For example, a computer should have a computer host, fitting with slave appliances of individual units, such as a printer, a monitor, a speaker, a router or a share, that a usage of information operation, communication, data access or file storage can be satisfied. These apparatuses are assembled into a single information system. Another example is for household air conditioning, where a low temperature needs to be produced by a freezing machine to reduce an indoor air temperature. Although the freezing machine is provided with a blower to blow out cold air, its flow rate cannot satisfy a sweeping requirement that the cold air is distributed in every corners in a room; therefore, an air flow agitation device, such as a fan, is needed to act as a power source for air circulation and distribution. Even dandily, an air filtering device is used to remove dust raised by air flow and achieve a germicide effect, thereby maintaining air cleanness in the room. Moreover, a humidifier is used as an aid to avoid moisture on skins from being sucked dry, allowing indoor air to achieve a clean and safe condition. Therefore, the humidifier and the fan for air agitation, combined with the aforementioned freezing machine, constitute an indoor air conditioning system.
The aforementioned two systems operate by the primary load computer host and freezing device which consume the most of electricity. If these two primary actors shutdown, then other slave apparatuses will become a secondary requirement and therefore are usually turned off along with the primary apparatuses, such as that when the computer host stops working, the monitor does not need to work. In addition, if those slave apparatuses, such as the router or the printer, are not turned off, then an idle state in which electricity is wasted will be formed. Therefore, if the slave apparatuses can shutdown at a same time when the primary apparatuses do, then a large amount of careless energy waste can be saved, and a complex shutdown procedure can be reduced as the slave apparatuses are turned off simultaneously with the primary apparatuses.
Regarding a design of slave control power supply, there is a design using an electromechanical control method on the existing Taiwan market, wherein a working state of the primary load is utilized to control the power supply of a slave switch set, and an exciting coil is serially connected on a power loop of primary power source that when the exciting coil senses a working current in a circuit of primary power socket, junctions of a relay are conducted by an instruction, allowing electricity to supply to all secondary power sockets. That design requires normal consumption of electricity, and the current needed by the pure electromechanical control method is larger. Furthermore, due to the multiple junctions, a current conduction can be influenced by resistance generated by the junctions, and there will be a heating problem from the resistance effect.